


Ur Gold

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [6]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: The adventurers gather to retrieve an ounce of the most precious of metals. Only to find a massive terrifying protector and an unexpected happenstance changes the groups relationships.
Relationships: Original Dwarf Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Kudos: 1





	Ur Gold

**Ur Gold**

_Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 6_

_By Over_Run_666_

Berwi Thodasdottir turned from the door with a worried look on her pale, freckled face “Something big’s really close now.”

Clarisia, from her raised position on the stone table, continued the chant the magic words. She couldn’t stop now; the dangers were greater than whatever was out there. With this spell she forced shining particles of magical Chamon energy into the gold rune that is embedded in the face of an engraved metal cube that is held in the air in front of her on a thick decorated metal bar. She breathed out from the release of tension as she became sure it was successfully cast and thought to herself, not today warp spawned monstrosities. Now the power was hers to command and she just needed to heat that precious metal to pour it into the small stone crucible below. There is only a tiny amount of the precious Ur Gold, a large coin maybe but this magic metal was worth so much more.

With a deafening crash the doors exploded inwards. The red headed dwarf is sent flying ass over tit on the stone table. With a thud the engineer landed skidding onto the slab, her chain coat being flung to cover her head leaving her pasty legs and butt open to the air. The dwarf slid to a stop, feet first, knocking Clarisia off her feet who landed on her ass on the small of Berwi’s back with an equal grunt from both women. The dwarf’s helmet and large pieces of door flew into the rest of the room, smashing into the old heavy shelving across the walls. Everyone else in the room covered up after being showed with splinters. In the doorway was an 8-foot-tall, but massively bulky angular effigy of a dwarf made of pock marked granite and animated by Rune magic. From her position lying on the stone tablet Berwi’s eyes went as wide as cannon barrels and shouted “STONE GOLEM!”

Clarisia turned to look, her jaw dropped open, she held herself up with a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder with another grunt from the unfortunate under her. A crash from behind made her spin back around as the shelf to her left collapsed scattering metal and tools thudding into the stone table. As it did so, it smashed into a heavy metal lever which forced the glowing metal arm that held the glowing gold rune to come shoot downwards in arc. Clarisia watched in horror as the red-hot metal cube slammed down just between her legs missing her precious bits by inches. Intaking air loudly as if her dwarf friend would use it all if she didn’t, she saw that the cube had smashing into the engineers naked left buttock, steaming, sizzling and pinning her to the table. There was a scream from the redhead that it seemed alone might bring down the whole mountain.

“Gianna; block that Golem! Tasha; Get Berwi free!” Shouted Clarisia as she stood up on the table. “Guillette; see what you can do for Berwi.”

Armoured in glistening silver from head to toe Gianna rushed across the room, crashing shield and shoulder first into the living rock. This only forced it to abort the step it was currently making into the room while the Tilean bounced off and made ready to receive its attack.

The woman mountain Kislevite in her leather armour strained as she lifted the thick dark timbers off the control lever, hurling them across the room. She then yanked the lever which pulled the burning cube off Berwi’s abused butt cheek. It made a sickening ripping sound as it came away and the dwarves scream, went back to its previous intense level. The room was filled with horrible burning smell as Guillette rushed to the engineers tortured ass, her beautiful long golden hair flowing behind her. Immediately the white robed Bretonnian priest dumped her wineskin over the steaming ass.

From her elevated position the Empire wizard could just see a heavy, hexagonal headed, bolt protruding from the top of the golems head. She began loudly proclaiming magic words. To her special eyes the glowing golden energy began to coalesce around the bolt.

The massive stone monstrosity swung a mighty right hook at the silver solider. Stepping back, the Tilean was missed by scant inches and the massive fist crashed into the door frame with a gigantic thud sending splitting stone from fist and frame cascading off. The warrior thanked her lucky stars for the agility of magic mithril armour she was trapped in.

The chanting became the primary noise as the dwarf stopped screaming and began sobbing loudly. The Priest gently put her hand on the dwarves unharmed right buttock and held the large golden chalice that was chained to her belt in front of her. She began loudly praying, in her native Bretonnian, to her goddess, The Lady, adding to the din. The wizard stopped chanting as the bolt on top of the Golems head began to visibly liquify. She shouted a command. “Smash the top of the head off.”

Tasha drew her axe from back and spun it blade backwards.

The Golem stuck out with a left straight punch at the Tilean. With only time to raise her shield the warrior was sent flying back and the shield reduced to splinters. Again, the soldier thanked her stars that this amazing armour reduced that blow to merely blistering pain, that would surely have at least broken her arm otherwise.

Saskia Münchberg the Imperial Cavalry woman was already aiming down her twin pistols from beneath that domed, feathered, steel helm. There was a pair mighty gunpowder bangs that echoed around the room. Saskia disappeared behind clouds of smoke. The lead bullets smashed into the face of the Stone Golem. One hit its eye, reducing it to broken pit in the stone, whether that inconvenienced it at all is another question, but it did spread a small web of cracks across its face. The other bullet hit high on the head shattering to lip and revealing the side of the stone plug that was held by the bolt.

The Kislevite rushed forwards past Gianna swinging her axe up from the left to right. The back of axe connected with the Golems head, just where Saskias bullet had hit, sending splintered granite spraying off. Even the golem reeled from the blow and a cracked octagonal plug of granite ejected from its head and thudded into the corridor. In the pit inside the golems cracked head a glowing metal ‘Animate’ rune was revealed

The wizard glowed and mentally noted to congratulate Tasha, but now she needed to start the spell and began to chant. She quickly aborted, realising that the magic in the rune made it immune that spell and swore loudly “Scheisse! Get that rune out of its head!”

Tasha and Gianna spared a fraction of a second to look at each other quizzically as if the other would be able to say how that would be achieved.

Two small shapes burst from the back of the room and ran towards doorway, cloaks billowing. The two halflings ducked under the Golem and ran into the corridor. The ambulatory statue looked at down and made an attempt to grab one but far too late. Gianna saw a chance and made a grab for the rune now that it was slightly closer. The golem noticed and stood upright and lightly backhanded the attack away. The Tilean shook her battered left hand and again reflected that this would have broken that arm were it not magically armoured.

From the shadows behind the Golem Meryl appeared again. Her curly, short blonde hair appeared first, then her green cloak and leather jack. She snuck up behind the golem keeping low. Then poppy appeared at a rush. Her short brown bob and brown cloak whipping around as she leapt off the back of Meryl who stood up at the same time. Clearly a practised wall scaling manoeuvre from the two thieves. Poppy with just few scrabbles landed on the giant shoulders and grabbed the rune with one hand and jammed her dagger in under it with the other. The stone sentinel reached upward as Gianna and Tasha tried in vain to prevent it. The halfling disappeared from view behind those giant cracked stone hands that could crush the child sized thief as easily as an overripe tomato. At that exact moment there was a loud clunk and the monster stopped moving. Poppies hand appeared over the stone hands holding a bent dull metal rune.

Clarisia exhaled heavily with relief and moped her brow. “Great work you two. Good axe strike Tash we really needed that to go off. You too Saskia, good shot.” She looked down at the sobbing mess of a dwarf at her feet. That left buttock was practically steaming still, blistered and weeping, black and red burned flesh surrounded a surprisingly shining gold rune. Around the rune was a giant purple and red bruise just from the impact. Ungracefully, she clambered down from the table. Quickly she reached under the dwarf and extracted her tool satchel. Then she reached under the upturned skirt yanked her belt from underneath and undid it pulling it, axe, pistol, pouches and all free before dropped it on the floor. Then she reached under the dwarf’s chin and undid the clasp of her armour. With a lot of tugging and little dignity the wizard pulled at the chain coat until it was free and became a heap on the floor. The wizard sidled around the bench to get closer to the sobbing dwarf. Holding her arms wide in an invitation for a hug she cooed at the engineer. “Come on dwarf mama. Baby will make it all better.”

The dwarf rose to her knees on the table with a wince. In just her leather bra and thong pants, her skin was colour of pink rose. Her ample curves where liberally smudged with dust from the table. Tears ran down her button nose through an orchard of bronze freckles past her ruddy cheeks.

The wizard had not relented and was still waiting for that hug making ‘come on’ gestures with her fingers. “You’re a tough granny but you can come here and let it out now. You don’t need to hold it in for the us.”

The dwarf relented and knee shuffled across the table before grabbing the warrior in an embrace, the young priest still holding her healthy buttock. “Ya mean bitch.” Berwi whispered squeezing the wizard’s chest tightly and wept on Clarisia’s shoulder.

Guillette, now crying herself, finished imploring her Goddess and opened her eyes. She was practically radiant now and to Clarisia’s magic senses actually slightly glowing with a white light. So too was the wound on Berwi’s butt with a gold glow from the magic of the rune. The wizard extricated herself from the dwarf’s embrace and, holding her by the waist leaned far over to see the damage. The engineer turned in the opposite direction “It feels better, how does it look?”

“It’s good.” Replied the wizard, hesitantly. “A lot better, that’s certain” She wiped the area with her handkerchief, causing a hiss of pain from the dwarf. The buttock was still heavily bruised, and blistered and red. The gold rune was fully embedded and. “My magic won’t work on rune like this now.”

“Ya cannae easily pull one out either.” Replied the engineer, gathering her herself and whipping her eyes. “But we’ll worry about that back in Dunkleburg. Thank ya Guillette, it’s way better now.”

“Thank the Lady not me.” Replied the young blonde in her thick Bretonnian accent.

****

The party slowly passed down the broken flagstones towards the gatehouse as the light dimmed to evening. Clarisia was leading her chestnut horse by the reins, Guillette her white mare, Saskia her black charger, all with full saddlebacks and Berwi led the two ponies pulling the heavily loaded cart. These past few days had been long, tough and dangerous and they walked in silence.

At the gatehouse Berwi stopped and then everyone stopped to look at her. “I… I can’t go on. I can’t leave.” There was an air of panic in her voice that was unusual for her.

“What Berwi, why?” Said the silver armoured soldier.

“This rune! It’s ain’t letting me leave. It’s the Rune of King Redbeard. It’s bound me to ‘is service. In his death I must guard this place forevermore.” As she grabbed her butt cheek she realised she sounded like dork quoting the old tales verbatim. ”You lot go. Give the artefacts and ma share to ma family, tell them I died fighting rat men to save you lot. And not, you know a stupid mishap.”

“Damnit Berwi. We aren’t going to leave you here. Are you sure you aren’t just spooked?” Clarisia replied agitatedly.

“Of course, I’m sure.” She paused and closed her eyes, clearly, she attempted to move again “See!”

Circling her horse around the wizard headed back up. “Come on then we’ll hold up another night in the stables.”

“Don’t be stupid wizard.” The dwarf moved to block the way of Clarisia. “There’s no need for you to risk it. It’s just me. It makes sense, this is the ancestors will.”

“The ancestors will?” the wizard replied mockingly. “What do you suddenly know of that? Spare me your heroic sacrifice crap.”

“Idiotic girl. I won’t let your back in.”

“You stupid stubborn donkey!”

“Naïve princess!”

There was palpable tension in the air.

“Who here wants to stay here one more night?” Said the wizard defiantly raising her hand.

Brave Gianna, was the first to raise her hand. Then loyal Tash almost as quickly. Then the professional Saskia. After only heartbeat, Guillette gentled raised her hand. Finally, with scowl from Meryl, adventurous little Poppy raised her hand too.

Sidestepping the dwarf the wizard led her horse back up the path as each of the other member of the party turned and headed back. Tasha took the reins for the cart ponies and led them in circle back up the road. Soon it was only Berwi herself, who then huffed, turned and followed.

****

They came in to the Runesmiths courtyard where the stables that had been their refuge over the past nights.

A panting dwarf followed them through the gate. “Wait up, Clar?”.

The wizard turned, then handed her horses reigns to Tilean. “Gianna darling, can you take Aurum with you please?” The warrior took the horse into the stable and closed one of the doors. The wizard looked at the dwarf impatiently.

“Baby. Ahm sorry for what I said just now.” She reached out both of her hands in front of them.

Clarisia almost melted with relief as she heard those words. “I’m sorry too dear.”

“Ah just worry about you so much. If something happened to ya… I don’t know what I’d do. I couldn’t let ya take that risk on ma behalf.”

The wizard put her yellow gloves in the engineer’s large work hardened hands. “How did you think I could just leave you here on your own. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.” Her eyes began to well up.

“But ow are we gonna get out o’ this, ya can’t magic that rune and we dinnae av a surgeon. I would nay be able to be move even with little Gills work”

“I’ve got an idea, I just need to go through those rune brands.”

“Really? Why dinnae ya say, ya bloody genius?”

“We’ll I didn’t know at the time, I just wracked my brains as we came up that path, but I was damned sure I was going to go over it.”

“Ahm sorry.”

“You said that already.”

“But ahm more sorry now.”

They stood regarding each other as the Sun set over the thick wall. They both watched the sun go down. The dwarf squeezed the wizard’s hands once more and then let go.

Clarisia held out her hand for shake as the reserved dwarves tended to do.

Berwi instead held her arms open and gestured to come on. The wizard did not need any more invitation and dropped on her knees and hugged the wizard as hard as she could. It always disappointed the wizard that the dwarf was so standoffish about physical contact when her ample boobs, butt and belly really gave you something to squeeze. With her new chain mail coat, it added a different aspect. Less giving but more tactile and for Clarisia and her love of metal it was welcome. Getting caught up in the moment Berwi made her lips contact the wizards. The kissed and both closed their eyes enjoying each other. At some point they forgot to stop. At some point their mouths opened. At some later point they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues, drinking deeply of each other.

They eventually stopped, broke away from each, faces going bright red and both felt lucky that the light was already so weaker.

“Were did this come from?” Inquired the human. “Not long ago, I’d have… I would… Well things got complicated recently.”

“Yeah, I know. We sleep on bare stone. You can hear… things.”

The wizard went so red that she thought she might be radiating heat.

“It’s just when ya are about to make a glorious last stand that you notice things for the first time. I understand though, ahm sure you’ll be real happy. We best get going the Skaven must be getting up.”

As they began to walk the wizard started up again. “I think we’ll need some kind of lower body harness tomorrow.”

“Like a belt”

“More secure than that Berwi. Have a think about it.”

They walked through the open stable door and shut it just before the sounds of skritching, scratching and squeaking arose from far below.

****

Berwi stood on the stone table in just her bra and a golden, engraved, chastity belt. She tried to cover everything at once by moving her hands before giving up and letting her hand drop to her sides. “Are you sure this is the best way?”

“Yes. Of Course. We’ll need to keep your ass completely still. Lie down.”

The dwarf lay face down on the stone table between chalk marks and grabbed the edge of the platform.

Clarsia looked crouched down at the end of the table addressing the shining copper coloured twin plaits on the dwarf’s head. “Are you absolutely sure.”

The engineer rolled her head to address the noble, at this angle her dark brown eyes were peering through the copper curtains of her fringe. “Ay lass, we’ve been through this. It’s the only way. I trust ya baby.”

The human was peering over the edge of stone table holding on to the edge. Only her traditional gold decorative mask was visible with her piercing green eyes shining from within. Her Hood was down and her beautiful strawberry blonde locks were cascading down her head in long subtle waves.

As she rose, she made sure to put her left hand on the dwarf’s own. She walked around, ducked at the corner and pulled up a rope tied to an iron eye in the stone. Then began tying the engineer’s hand. Meryl and Poppy appeared from the shadows and began tying the dwarf’s right limbs. They tied quick and fast, finishing three limbs before the wizard had done one. The two halflings took up positions on either side and passed a rope through rings on the chastity belt and pulling tight wrapping with another the other end of the rope that passed through two eyes forming a triangle of tight rope. They looked to Clarisia who walked around to the left-hand side of the table and took position on the lever. She pulled the lever slowly and the arm lowered till it was touching the dwarf’s backside on top of the gold rune which had a square drawn around it in black charcoal.

“Meryl, your way a bit.”

At which the older blond halfling pulled the rope against itself pulling the dwarfs ass towards her.

“Stop!” Commanded the wizard “That’s good tie it off.”

Both halflings tied the ropes together in a large strong knot.

“Good job. Now put some more tension on the feet”

The thieves ran around to the feet and began untying. They then began pulling as the dwarf groaned. All the time the wizard was holding the rune cube over the dwarf’s ass judging the distance between to the charcoal lines. “Slowly. A little more. Stop… tie them down.”

The halflings went back past the immobile stone golem, Guillette peered from under its arm pit.

The wizard stood and released the lever slowly. She then checked the ropes by pulling on her limbs making sure to stroke the engineer’s pale skin as she walked around.

“I think you’re enjoying this TOO much.”

“This bit at least.” The wizard replied smiling as she put a block of metal next to the chastity belt and drew a line in on the stone in chalk. “Are you not?”

The dwarf had thought about it a lot. She certainly was enjoying being tied up. The feeling of helplessness. The lack of control. Even the imprisonment of her womanhood in that gold chastity belt that she was making fit her just this morning. It was turning her on to no end. She wished that Clarisia would change her mind, or not be able to control herself and just do things to her. Or make her do things. She imagined the wizard rolling up her robe and sitting on the end of the bench and making the dwarf pleasure her. But there wasn’t time for that. What did come next, she was not looking forward to. “This bit, maybe.” She lied.

Clarisia bent back over and kissing the engineer on her golden runed buttock “Just remember to hold absolutely still”. With both hands on the table she hauled her own ass onto the edge of the stone and then one foot then the other. Then she was standing on the edge of the table. She straddled the Dwarf then sat on her naked back which elicited an oomph from under her. She slapped that pristine buttock heavily.

“Oww.”

“Come now, if you can’t deal with that…”

The grunted and turned away as the wizard slapped butt cheek three time more like a drum. “Guillette.” She called, almost singing.

The priest ducked under the stone arm and tip toed into the room holding up the long white skirt of her thin dress like robe. He white slippers barely even moved the dust as she moved across to the lever. She put the waterskin from her shoulder on the table. She looked up at the wizard and passed her a small stone crucible in a long metal holder with a small metal tool resting in it. She then took the lever and softy said “Ready mademoiselle.”

The wizard took the crucible and metal spatula and began powerfully intoning a spell loudly. She spoke form a while and the tiny gold shape began to break down, to flow and eventually bubble. The wizard stopped and bought the crucible up to the rune on the cube on the arm in front of her. Taking the metal tool, she transferred gold to two corners of the rune. She leaned back and holding the crucible out sideways. “Now Guillette.”

The Bretonnian pulled the lever in a moderated arc, pressing it firmly at the end then pulling it back quickly as the dwarf began to howl in pain. The priest let go of the handle and held her hand to her face.

The wizard stroked the hips of the dwarf below her. “There, there granny, all done now. A splash of water Gill.”

The priest unstopped the waterskin and poured splash on the cooling gold. The new parts of the rune steamed and blistered flesh again albeit with less damage this time.

Clambering off the dwarf and swinging her legs over the side of the table the wizard said “Gill can you help me with the ropes?”.

Guillette ran around the table and began untying the rope through the dwarf’s chastity belt. Clarisia undid the rope on the other side. Then with a yank on the rope she pulled the prostrate dwarf to her. Then another yank, and one smaller one.

“To you Gill.”

The Nun yanked on the rope with both hands.

The wizard got close to that butt and squinted. “Bit more.”

The Nun yanked as again the wizard shouted “Stop”. She took a test pass with lever squinting at the butt and the cube as it descended. “Good! Tie it off.”

Knee by knee the yellow clad adventurer pulled herself onto the table picking up a spanner from the table while rising to her feet. The spanner got locked onto a small bolt head embedded in the side of that rune faced cube and was turned. It was span around and around until it came free with the bolt. The wizard was thankful for the quality of the dwarf workmanship that it came away after all this time. She then undid the bolt on the other side and wiggled the runed face off. She put it on the side of the table and picked up a similar rune square and began bolting that in place.

She stood up straight considering her work for a second before bending down and placing the spanner between the teeth of the trussed-up dwarf. Then the dwarf took her position on the small of the mostly naked engineers back. Getting comfortable she rocked back and forth and bit and slapped that dwarf buttock again to a protesting grrr from below her. Then she picked up the crucible and began speaking magic words. The white clad nun walked around the table back to the lever. Small amounts of gold in the crucible gradually became liquid. The wizard dipped the metal spatula into the gold as she spoke, stirring it around. Carefully it was added to the rune, all the time the wizard intoned magic works. Magic words stopped and instead the wizard leaned back and addressed the Bretonnian. “Go on Gill.”

The nun looked at the rune which was no covered in both hot red and gold with a worried look.

“Gill. Let her have it.” The voice of the wizard was stern.

The Young Bretonnian noble looked away, closed her eyes before pushing hard on the lever and saying “I’m sorry Berwi.”

A hard-slapping sound was followed by a sizzling and snarls of pain from the dwarf’s teeth biting on that spanner.

“Ok, ok.” The Reiklander said hurriedly and concerned.

The Bretonnian pulled the lever back and then dared to peak at the state of the Berwi’s behind. Clarisia looked quite happy with updated gold rune that had been stamped into the dwarf’s butt cheek. Quickly the priestess grabbed the waterskin and pulled the stopper between her pale pink lips before pouring all of the water on the steaming butt.

Clarisia considered the ass for some time, the samite clad priest looked at her then considered that plump branded peach.

“Ok Gill, off you go. Adults need to talk.”

“I’m an adult!” The Bretonnian protested.

“Not enough of one. Now shoo.”

The Priest harrumphed, sweeping her items into her arms and stormed out of the room.

Clarisia bent round and snatched the spanner out of the dwarf’s mouth.

“How does it look.” The dwarf called up.

“Well it’s says Clarisia pretty clearly. I’m sure of that.” The wizard said, comparing to slip of paper. “I’m sorry it’s I could think of that we could change to. Well... that or Sausage.”

“And ah couldn’t be any more dedicated to sausages. Although imagine if ah ad to defend sausages with my life. We couldn’t take the risk.” The dwarf let out a little chuckle but was clearly thinking pretty hard after that.

Bending, crouching, dropping and stumbling the Priest dismounted the stone slab. Recovering, she turned to Berwi. “Sooo. How are we feeling?”

“Burned, beaten, tied up and deeply embarrassed…” What she really felt she had learned all her long life that she should keep to herself. But now she felt her partners gaze on her, she had nowhere to hide. She was completely at the wizard’s mercy and didn’t feel like she could hold back any longer. “…so horny then.” She finished quietly.

Bending down to look her tightly bound friend in the eye the wizard said “Yeah me too.”

A pressure entered Berwi’s chest as she looked into that woman’s sparkling, deep green eyes. Her heart beat grew stronger, faster, it felt like an earthquake. She felt like she would do anything for those green eyes. Straining vainly at the ropes, in part she was trying to escape this humiliation, in part she just wanted to hold that beautiful human. The dwarf was conflicted was this the power or just what she normally felt multiplied by the compromising situation. “Did it work?”

“It’s still pretty clear and still seems to have magic. But you tell me?”

Berwi tensed against the bonds again and looked up at the wizard that was bent down in front of her. Clarisia’s hair was cascading out from behind her mask, glowing in the torchlight like woven rose gold. From this angle the wizards low cut robe showed off the humans’ ample soft breasts. The dwarf turned away, her face was red, her heart was beating. She was a turmoil of emotions, shame, pain, love and loyalty… deep loyalty. She felt like she was totally under the sway of Clarisia, that could be because stripped to a chastity belt and tied to table in front of this human. “I want to be by your side forever, to protect ya, to serve ya. To treat you like the queen you should be” She finished quietly. “So mostly the same, just more honest now ah guess.”

Clarisia snapped to her full height, head raised high, she quickly wiped a tear from her eye. That may have been the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her but she was enjoying this feeling of power too much to let the dwarf know. Her hands balled into fists which she jammed into her hips. “Yes!” She said boldly “I’m a genius! I’m not a queen though, let’s not build me up too much. It’s ‘Lady Clarisia’… or ‘My Lady’… or ‘Mistress’ or…” She was looking down at this mostly naked dwarf friend, who was trembling. She reached down and stroked the copper plaits of the dwarves’ hair. “Of course, as great as I am this is just a temporary fix. We’ll fix up your but again when we get out of here. Till then though, you’re all mine. What do you say I collect now?”

“Yes mistress.” The dwarf said meekly.

“Do you think you should make your mistress happy.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

Holding her golden mask in one hand Clarisia pulled her white and gold hood back. In a swift movement she pulled the mask off her head and down her hair leaving her strawberry blonde cascading down her shoulder to her waist. The wizard undid her belt, letting it fall to the floor and whipped her white and gold robes over her head in one smooth motion. After scant minutes of additional disrobing the wizard had removed her petticoats, bloomers and corset. Her voluptuous ivory tits bounced as they were freed from their silken bastille.

The dwarf mouth was watering looking at her friends’ naked form. Her skin was like smooth as porcelain and shone more so. The wizards morganite hued nipples became pert before her very eyes. The human walked over to a pile of gear at the side of the room. As she bent over Berwi was mesmerised by the human’s perfect tight ass and lascivious lady cavern.

Clarisia turned around with a devilish grin on her face. She was holding the cleaning rod from her own dwarflock rifle.

“Ya wouldn’t dare” Cried the dwarf, failing to hide her shock.

In one swift movement Clarisia brought the rod down on the dwarf’s pale back with a thwack. Grunting and hissing Berwi threw her head back and strained at her bindings. The human wizard winced, unaccustomed to sadism and worried she had gone too far. She would not have started it at all had the pair not many personal details on their travels up and down the highways and waterways of the Empire. As the dwarf had drunkenly told her on more than one occasion. ‘Sex and Saga’s are the same. Only worth talking about if they are hard and painful.’ This, and many other such notions had always made the human think that dwarfs had a fetish for guilt more than the actual pain but it was clear that where it needed to start.

While still tensing against the bonds the Reiklander noticed the dwarf’s toes curl and her snarl became a low moan of pleasure. The Reiklander felt herself getting a little more moist. She didn’t get turned on by causing people pain, she was turned on by Berwi getting turned on by it.

“Thank you… mistress.” Whispered the dwarf through the pain.

The wizard laughed “Now you seem to be getting it.”

She smacked the rod across the dwarf’s muscular ass again, eliciting the same reaction in the bound dwarf. A smile crept across her mouth as gained confidence.

After a few more strokes and the dwarf thoroughly wet and frustrated Clarisia strode to the table. Pulling on the dwarf’s copper plaited hair so she could look her in the eye “No you have to do something for me.”

“Yes mistress.”

Clarisia let the Dwarfs head go and crawled up on to the table. She sat straddling the prisoners’ head. Tugging on the hair once more she scooted her crotch under dwarf’s face. Berwi kissed the tip of the wizard’s cunt, just below that neat patch of rose gold fuzz. The engineer’s wide tongue slowly traced the line of the human’s venereal valley.

The humans body shook, her breathing became irregular.

Berwi’s broad tongue started slowly, probing the human’s lips gently. She explored deeper and more completely that wizards cunnie. Every new discovery was a spasm, another gasp, a low moan of pleasure. Every reaction from the human caused the dwarf to redouble her efforts. Clarisia had stopped pulling the dwarfs hair and was intermittently caning the dwarfs unburned buttock with the rod. The dwarf carefully practised the silent but sloppy language that drove Clarisia into fits of grunting pleasure. The wizard was trying to keep the noise down, knowing that the rest of the party were just down the hall. But Berwi was proving to be as expert with a woman’s love tunnel as she was with gunpowder. Clarisia was gasping, moaning, snarling and throwing her head back. The dwarf could feel that the human was close. She attacked Clarisia’s ruby cabochon without mercy, with her lips, teeth and that dangerous tongue. The human dropped the cleaning rod in surrender and began kneading her own breasts. Her moaning became faster and faster and louder and louder. It looked like the wizard might be explode as if she was suffering warp energy feedback. Then with one final scream and a visible jolt through her body, her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed to one side.

Panting, the human was barely able to push herself off the table and then she was only able to stand by gipping the stone dias. After a short while she straightened up and swept her hair back from over her face. Berwi was looking up her with smug look on her wet face.

Clarisia narrowed her eyes at the dwarf before tottering over to the pile of bags. Stooped over and retrieved something from a bag and then pulled Berwi’s heavy tool satchel onto her shoulder. She panted as she dropped it onto the stone dais next to dwarf. The wizard began untying the ropes attached to the gold chastity belt.

To the engineer It seemed like a weird place to start releasing her but was relieved when her waist was free. She felt something unexpected as Clarisia lifted her waist up and started to force the tool bag underneath her pushing her ass into the air. The dwarf felt the human mess with the now raised front of her chastity belt. A scrapping of metal on metal, a slight clunk and a bit of pressing on her belly, then a loud click. Suddenly the pressure between her legs was relieved, that metal constriction around her waist gone and she heard the rattling metal clatter to the stone table.

She relished the freedom, the cool air on her wet cunt. But the anxiety of still being bound tightly by the wrists and ankles at the mercy of that surprisingly sadistic human wizard was ever present.

That haughty wizard strode back into view with a devilish grin. From behind her back she produced two items. A simple wood ball and rope gag and, what could not be more different, a rune incrusted gromril phallus of ancient origin. The fabled, in certain circles, Vala Maraz.

Berwi gulped. She had used it on other girls but hadn’t used it on herself. Not directly at least. It seemed to be extremely effective, perhaps painfully so.

“Open up.” Said Clarisia mischievously.

The dwarf opened her mouth as far as she could and the wizard pushed Vala Maraz inside as far as it would go.

It tasted of metal, harder metal than she had ever encountered, or tasted, and she had tasted most of them. The dwarf noted that It was better with the lubrication of Clarisia’s love juices.

With a flourish the wizard pulled the Gromril stimulator free and placed its saliva glistening shape upright on the stone. The wizard pushed the wooden ball into the vacated mouth and tied it behind the dwarfs’ head.

Practically skipping, the human grabbed Vala Maraz and swanned around to the other side of the table. There the dwarf’s vagina and ass were being presented. She regarded them with kind of scrutiny she normally reserved for antique metalwork, all the time she gently caressed those abused buttocks.

When she was finally ready, she carefully pushed that dildo into the dwarf’s wet, welcoming cavern.

Suddenly it came to life in her hands shaking like steam engine. Berwi started to let out a stifled snarl, struggling against her tight rope bonds. Clarisia was operating that pussy with like some lab experiment, a picture of concentration. She put her slender left forefinger in mouth, pulling it out then gently inserting it into the dwarf’s tight asshole. When she started to stimulate both the ass and the pussy of the engineer began letting out a stifled howl bucking her body against the ropes. With one last shudder, muffled howl and throwing back or her head, the engineer reached climax and lay back down.

Clarisia had withdrawn Vala Maraz and was just looking at it. Her finger still in that dwarf’s butt. That barely took anytime at all. And she owed the dwarf far more than one orgasm. She inserted the Gromril phallus again.

****

Berwi just groaned, motionless on that slab as the gold wizard wiped down Vela Maraz. The human had a look of concern on her face, worried that had gone too far, for too long.

She had lost count the of the orgasms she had forced out of the dwarf. They took so little time, they almost merged together into a constant high of ecstasy. The dwarf was shattered but she never gave in, she couldn’t get away but the wizard was looking for signs of the dwarf not being able to take it any longer. She hoped she had read the dwarf correctly as she stroked the grey dwarf’s red hair. Then she untied the first hand.

The dwarf pulled herself onto her hands and knees as soon as her other hand was freed.

The human was astonished, Berwi was tired, sweating bullets and moving slowly. But Clarisia knew she would be absolutely wrecked after all that.

The Reikllander had left the dwarf to remove the rest of binding herself while she got dressed. She tried to not even acknowledge the dwarf, thinking it would be the best to remain imperious, to exercise her new found control that was so exciting. She heard the donk of wood dropping on stone. She was fastening her belt over her short robe when she heard a click behind her that made her turn around.

The dwarf was kneeling there, feet still bound to slack ropes. She had locked the golden chastity belt over her crotch, around her waist, and had locked it with that heavy padlock again. Her head was down, those red-haired plaits falling down over her shoulders. Cupped in both hands was the key to the padlock.

“Mistress. This is yours.”

“Oh, is it now?” The Wizard tried to remain non-plussed but she was torn. She enjoyed the feeling of domination, being in control was why she had become a wizard. But she was also used to playing the submissive, much of her adult life at the college was trained obedience. Much of her fantasies were based on such. Berwi was always the dominant one. Older, independent, a true master craftswoman and a fighter. Only a few days ago the wizard had gratefully submitted to Berwi for the most intense sexual experience she had ever had by a long way, multiple times. Now it looked like the relationship had changed, it was daunting and arousing.

“Ahm yours now mistress. Every part of me. My love. My Loyalty. My gold. My Sex. I know you and Gianna have had something goin on since she found that magic armour. But that don’t matter, If’n ahm to serve you and your love so be it. I’ll be happy to never have sex again if you dun want it…”

The dwarf was shut up by wizard advancing on her clutching her hands with the key contained within and kissing her thick lips passionately.

“For Sigmas’s sake Berwi. Stop being so dramatic.” Tears were running down her face. “We did this so we didn’t have to leave you behind here. I’m going to need you to help me out on these missions not a yes woman.”

“I… I dunno if I can do that now princess. Before, when it was the old Kings rune it’s just felt like I was pissing on my families grave when I tried to leave this place. Now though, now I can’t even… I’d rather die than disappoint you at all.”

The dwarf was ranting inches from the wizard’s face, eyes weeping. The human despite the power mystically invested, was becoming more of emotional wreck. “Oh Ber, I never wanted this I didn’t know it would be different with you. I just… I just couldn’t leave you here…”

This time she was cut off by the tearful engineer. “Don’t apologise beautiful, this is all ah ever wanted ah just was never brave enough to do anything about it. Ah just wanna ave you be ma mistress now. I don’t care if you n Gianna av something special, if ah never get to cum again. I just want it to be your decision. I wanna do what you want regardless”

The wizard took the key and clutched it to her breast blinking away the tears. “Berwi, I wish I’d known sooner, told you sooner. But I’ll happily take your servitude, there’s no one I’d rather have you watching my back. I need you with me, I need your advice your help. Don’t let me go the wrong way.”

“That’s an order Berwi.” It seemed that the wizard was finally standing at her full height, quite the regal bearing. “A Duchess needs her vassals and you must be my Engineer.”

The dwarf wiped her eyes and bowed her head. “Yes mistress.”


End file.
